Update history (Sanctum 2)
December 12th, 2013 Major changes *Exp curve reworked. You should unlock stuff faster now. *You now earn awards after each action phase, granting you extra XP! What awards you get depend on if you’ve done anything extraordinary in the previous action phase. Kinda like mini-achivements for each wave. It’s hard to explain, just try it out! *You can now view your chosen perks in the pause menu. *Added a bunch of new achievements! Characters *All characters gained a new rank up dialogue. *SiMo got a new dialogue when killing a Lume with a weakspot hit. *Skye’s passive changed **caps at 100% extra damage **Stack duration up 4 -> 5 *SiMo’s passive accuracy improvement up, 50% -> 60% increased accuracy. Weapons *Nail gun weakspot multiplier buffed 2.1 -> 2.8 Towers *Aim locations on most enemies has been tweaked a bit. Should have an easier time aiming at enemies now. *Slow Field Dispenser nerfed. **Base AoE down, 0.58 -> 0.5 grid squares **AoE growth per resource down 50% **Slow growth per resource down **Rank 2: 29% -> 27% **Rank 3: 43% -> 40% Perks *Best Friends Forever HP up 150 -> 225 Maps *Money income increased a bit on most vanilla maps *Enemy waves tweaked to accommodate this change Misc *You can now decide how many weapons you want to equip in sandbox mode *Weapon textured are no longer streamed, so they’ll be crisp and nice all the time. Bug fixes *Enemies should no longer occasionally get stuck in the core. *The flowers on jellyfish cove should now deal damage properly. *Shotgun should now deal it’s proper damage as the client in multiplayer. *Range Spire should now update correctly. *Parthian tactics, bloodletter and collateral damage are no longer multiplicative. *Long Range Superiority combines correctly with other perks. *TSYGAN’s passive ability are now additive for all weapons. *Hoverers no longer walk towards the core when mind controlled and no other enemies are around. *Drone launcher drones no longer outpace Lumes that are in slow fields. *Shield Explorers can no longer spawn inside tower bases or the Core. *Tactical Juxtaposition should affect weapons correctly now. No more silly drone launcher bug. *Players should no longer take damage from environment mines. July 30th, 2013 'Major' *Added new game-mode: Sandbox mode! Set your own rules on enemy HP, resource gain and disable or enable the tower cap! *Targeting mode perk removed... Now you can ALWAYS set targeting mode. We also improved the presentation of the perk, it looks a little bit better in the GUI now, and we’re going to improve it in coming patches as well. *Added pause button in the Pause menu 'Characters' *Sweet passive now lower health regeneration rate on enemies with 50% to make her more viable on long survival runs/5 FoS runs with regenerating enemies 'Enemies' *Mutators and Fiskeplaske now give more XP when killed. 'Weapons' *Updated client hit feedback, you should now see the damage text of all your pellets for the shotgun 'Towers' *Focus tower now always tries to hold the same enemy for as long as possible, also prefers enemies with highest MaxHP *ACP tweaked, it now deals less damage but hits much faster to make it better at killing crowds of small enemies, such as runners, snorkers, walker pups, etc. 'Tweaks' *Showing players resources in the party-list ingame *New localization added: Japanese *Now the game starts with the language you have steam set to the first time you start it *Set lifetime on all projectiles so that they die if not hitting anything after a while 'Bugfixes' *Slow field mine mesh on tower is now properly visible on the tower *Balista projectiles doesn't slip through tower bases anymore *Hit effect Secondary fire on sniper should now be more visible *Mines don't randomly explode on client anymore. Lol sorry about that *Correct detection for gamepad when shutting down pause-menu (before the glyphs was showing keyboard glyps untill a button was pressed) *You get correct highlight when aiming on level 3 focus-tower now July 10th, 2013 *Fixed the terrible bug where the Phoenix perk wouldn’t work when the Hardcore Feat of Strength was enabled *Fixed a crash bug in the server browser *Fixed a bug where the ballista would shoot through certain objects *Repairtime for broken towers and towerbases halved *Fixed a bug where TSYGANs passive would sometimes result in the last shot dealing less damage than normal shots *The Shocking Revelation perk now triggers when the core is hit with ranged attacks such as Screamer puke and Spitflies’ projectile vomit July 9th, 2013 *Added Server Browser! *You can now see at what ranks you get unlocks! *You can now see your progression on the world map! *Big numbers are shortened. 35000 turns into 35K etc. *You can now view tower stats such as kills and damage done! *DLC maps have secrets. *Tsygan passive fixed again. *Ballista ammo changed to 6, damage has been rescaled to accommodate this *Placed slow fields and mines should now properly upgrade when you upgrade the tower. *The mutator ate a mushroom *REX knockback reduced by 20% *Some waves on the DLC levels have been changed *Assorted bugfixes. *Assorted Localization fixes. July 2nd, 2013 *Fixed a bug where some players wouldn't get the Cannon Tower in the tutorial *Fixed a bug where the Range Spire buff persisted after selling *Explorers are now visible on the minimap on Laser Bridge *Overcharge does not target your favorite cutie pie G2 any more *Fixed a bug where Range Spire didn't increase range properly *Amp Spire upgrades should not look wonky anymore *ACP now gains extra attack speed when upgraded *Fixed a bug that resulted in TSYGAN getting a ridiculous damage bonus with the SMG secondary. Because everyone and their mother exploited this, leaderboards have been reset. June 26th, 2013 'MAJOR UPDATES' *DLC! – Road to Elysion, the first DLC for Sanctum 2 is out! Buy it now! :D *New Achievements! - 17 New achievements! *Minimap update – Your tower hologram and the range of your towers is now visible in the minimap when hovering over them with your mouse. *Matchmaking! - Now tries to fill games completely rather than populate every game. *Spectator camera! - When you die you have the option to enter a free spectator camera, rather than hover the camera around the core. *Ability to Ping! - Hold down alt and click to ping where you aim. 'MINOR FIXES' *Haigen HP down by 10% *Sniper secondary AoE buffed *Voltaic Hand Cannon primary buffed *Fixed some perk descriptions *Amp Spire bug fixed *Phoenix now has a 10 second respawn time with hardcore FoS on *Kairos and Amp Spire nerfed *Leaderboards added when you press escape in-game *Performance improvements have been optimized when gibbing an enemy *Even more performance fixes *Misc matchmaking tweaks *Fixed an issue with private games sometimes not being so private *Drone Tower now adds to tower damage stats *Survival scaling is more intense, no more 200 wave records. Because of this rebalancing, leaderboards have been reset. *The End resource gain down 25% *Labyrinth total tower bases are now 15 *World map zones are now numbered May 24th, 2013 'NEW' *Resource Sharing - Players can now share their resources with other players by injecting their resources into other players, similar to when you upgrade towers. Do this by aiming at another player and hold LMB (tower resources) or RMB (tower bases). *Resources - the amount required to upgrade a tower is now displayed in the upgrade bar. *Resources - no longer drop by the core, players recieve resources directly now. 'MAJOR UPDATES:' *Towers - are more powerful now; upgrade bonuses at new level thresholds are significantly higher. *Enemies - swarm enemies (Runners, Pups, Snorkers) will come in much larger groups now instead of one at a time to differentiate them more from other enemies and make AoE better against them. Let the gibs, intestines and blood fly! 'MINOR FIXES' *Resource System - If a player leaves their resources are split among the other players to stay coherent with the new resource system. *Amp Tower - stacking exploit fixed - only the strongest Amp Tower now affects nearby towers. It was getting a bit ridiculous. In light of this fix, leaderboards have been reset. On the bright side however, Amp Tower damage bonus has been increased & upgrade cost lowered. *Enemy Scaling - Fixed scaling when players join/leave games. HP is scaled depending on what wave a player joins/leaves in. Should be more fair now. *Icons - Fixed an oversight where the wrong icons were displayed in the PC version. *Inactivity camera - no longer activates when you have the map enlarged. *Pause Menu - Button for the Sanctum 2 Wiki added (go contribute!) *Overcharge - the speed of overcharging increases the longer you do it. *Save Files - fixed an issue where the game couldn’t detect a save file. *Feat of Strength - Hardcore now applies the recycle penalty in survival. *Minimap - Broken towers are displayed as broken on the minimap. 'PERKS' *Overcharge - damage 500 -> 600 *Plumber Shoes - damage 5000 -> 4000 *Phoenix - damage boost 50% -> 25% *Unstable core - damage 750 -> 1000 *Against all odds - max bonus 40% -> 50% *Adrenaline rush - speed boost 1% -> 2%, duration 5.5 sec -> 6 sec *Core-Tower Synergy - can no longer decrease the damage of towers when used in combination with the resilient core perk May 17th, 2013 Major changes due to player feedback include: *Tower Cap has been changed to 15 *Tower Resources now drop for all players in a co-op game (other parts of the game have been re-balanced to accommodate this) *More tower-bases now drop in earlier waves Minor changes include: * Removed welcome messages for other players * Updated a GameInAGame * Playing GameInAGame will prevent the player rotation camera * Towers don't make connections other towers over ledges * Font won't go haywire if you rebind your keys anymore * Gatlings shoots slower but do more damage * A lot of Easter eggs fixed for the client, gotta catch ‘em all! * Fixed door on Bio Lab 'Reference' #http://forum.coffeestainstudios.com/viewforum.php?f=39&sid=e09ced93fbd582c74626d6b7aeb5fb72 Category:Patches Category:Sanctum 2